Stars
by CSI-Magenta
Summary: Horatio-Calleigh. Is it a drabble? its rather short i think its a drabble.. lol, anyway Y is gone party :P


Title: Stars  
Summary: Calleigh sees something... but what did she see. I suck at summaries lol.  
Rating: PG  
  
Calleigh sat and watched the sun dip behind the buildings, the light disappear behind the mangled horizon and her mind wandered to what had disappeared from her life.  
If something has never been does it disappear?  
Yes... it was too sad a thought to let it simply be a path never taken. That took away from what it could have been.  
The broken soul she hid so well escaped at nights, when there was no one to hide it from but herself.  
When everything was quite and she was alone, the cracks that were always there showed and the smile she used so well to hide them from the world would go away.  
Calleigh loved sitting here on the fire escape.  
She wouldn't recommend it but she loved being here, alone, with no ones eyes to pry.  
She had always loved the stars.  
When she was little she had watched them trail across the sky and now 'all grown up' it had a calming effect.  
It helped put things in perspective when she watched these great giants that were here long before her, shine.  
These great giants that would be here long after she was gone.  
They were reliable and no one person could put out there light.  
She gave a loud sigh.  
She normally cried here.  
But tonight tears wouldn't come.  
They weren't appropriate.  
It wasn't that she cried because something was wrong... It just got to her.  
The world.  
And tonight something was wrong...  
Something that seemed so big to her was wrong.  
But as she looked at the starts she knew she didn't have to cry.  
So many things bigger than this were fixable...  
Every day she talked to them, her 'friends' and they talked back, she held conversations with each of them she smiled and laughed and they all thought they knew her.  
They didn't, but she had thought he had.  
It wasn't fair.  
They never looked further, under her surface.  
He did.  
With him she didn't have to ask he just knew.  
Not one of them saw the trails the tears left against her checks.  
Of course she never let them.  
She shouldn't have been looking... it wasn't her place to see.  
She held no claim to him or his heart...  
But she had thought 'they', her and Horatio had just been inevitable.  
There was a knock at the door.  
She didn't want to answer it.  
Wouldn't have... But whoever it was just wouldn't give up.  
As she climbed awkwardly through the open window, she was glad she hadn't let the tears come.  
"Hello." She opened the door, leaving the chain on.  
It was Horatio.  
She couldn't even smile she was so shocked.  
"Hello Calleigh, may I come in?" he said it softly.  
How could she say no?  
She shut the door slowly, bringing her head out of the fog that had descended upon her.  
He walked in and stood in front of her, neither were sure quite what to say.  
"Yelina's leaving." It was a statement, no doubt but she didn't know what to say.  
"Oh." That was all she could muster.  
He didn't say anything else... he looked nervous.  
"Why?"  
"You." He answered too quickly. Something was there in her voice... it wasn't an accusation, he wasn't angry...  
Well what did that mean?  
"Oh."  
They had seemed rather chummy today... but she didn't know... it was only a hug... a glimpse of a kiss, maybe she had taken it out of context.  
She gave a small laugh and a nervous smile appeared on her lip.  
His eyes were looking past her now and she couldn't help wounder what he was thinking about.  
"When is she leaving?"  
"She's gone." She wanted to say 'oh' but didn't, she just stayed quite. She didn't know why he was here...  
He suddenly focused on her. "Would you like to have dinner?"  
"Yes?" this was to strange.  
His gaze fell to the ground.  
She hadn't sounded enthusiastic.  
"Would you like a drink?"  
"No that's fine." He turned to leave.  
"Horatio, why is Yelina leaving?"  
He sighed.  
This was insane!  
"Because I told her that I didn't have feelings for her... well that's not the reason on her resignation but it's the truth."  
"You don't?" she cared far more about that then when Yelina was leaving.  
"No." well he wasn't making this easy damb it!  
"You wanna come look at the stars?"  
"With you? More than anything else."


End file.
